1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to continuous hot rolling mills of the type which produce so called "long products" (e.g., rods, bars and the like), and is concerned in particular with an improved system for handling such products as they emerge from the mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical conventional mill installation where for example billets are being rolled continuously into round bars, the finished product is usually subdivided into shorter segments as it emerges from the mill. These product segments are then brought to rest and shifted laterally onto the receiving end of a cooling bed. The product segments undergo cooling as they progress laterally across the cooling bed. Upon arriving at the delivery end of the bed, the cooled product segments are further subdivided into shorter customer lengths prior to being bundled.
Problems often are encountered in the shearing and/or bundling of the product segments leaving the delivery end of cooling bed, causing the cooling bed to become rapidly filled. This in turn necessitates a shut down of the entire mill.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved material handling system which includes an overflow outlet for the cooling bed in the event that shearing and bundling problems are encountered.